


You can count on me

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adults are Stupid, Billionaire Tony Stark, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mechanic Steve Rogers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve Rogers, Rumlow hates Steve Rogers, Set Up, Single Parents, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Uncle Bucky Barnes, cps problems, helped by kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers a mechanic with a very stubborn and at times aggressive daughter get's called in once again to her school. When getting there and meeting with the principal he meets the one and only Tony Stark.Tony Stark can't help but eye the man of who's daughter stood up for his son, Peter. They exchange some words and Tony can't help, but think about all the things he'd like to do with him.Peter Stark and Mary Rogers can sense the connection their parent's have and set to get them together. Time will show if their plan works.Their lives won't be so easy considering a certain crooked cop, Officer Rumlow, has it out for Steve Rogers and will go to any lengths to make his life living hell.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Chris Evans movies or more so movie in general is Gifted. I watched it again today and it gave me an idea for a fanfic. I changed it up a bit, but if you've seen the movie you'll tell what parts I didn't change. Also If you read any of my other (In the works) and are waiting for updates I'll be posting them either today or this weekend. I created an Instagram where I'll be posting when I'll be updating stuff or any other things. SO if you want you can go follow it or something, its @scarjoxstony

Steve Rogers was in the middle of working on a car in his auto shop when he gets a call from his daughter's school. 

“Hello is this Steve Rogers father of Mary” Steve sighed rubbing his eyes. “Yes is she in some sort of trouble?” He already knew the answer. Mary had quite a temper and was as stubborn as her father. 

“She got into a fight with another student during recess, we need you to come to the school right away.” Steve got up from under the car grabbing a rag trying to clean off the sweat from his face. "I'll be right there." He looked in the rusty mirror shrugging at the way he looked. His pants had spots of oil and his shirt had a more than few rips. 

He grabbed his jacket zipping it up and got on his bike riding to Mary’s school as he had done in the past. 

Walking up the stairs into the elementary he saw a cop car parked in front of Steve’s bike. Steve scoffed and walked into the school heading to the principal's office. He saw Mary sitting in the chair with a scratch on her face while 2 other boys sat in different areas of the office. He already knew one of them, the usual cause of Mary going to the Principal's office, Austin Rumlow. He walked over to Mary who was sitting with her arms crossed and had her usual angry face. He looked at the kid next to him who looked like he was seconds away from going into a panic. He reminded Steve of himself as a kid. 

Steve crouched down to Mary’s level and cupped her face taking a look at the scratch. “What happened this time sweetie.” He asked softly. Before she could say anything Brock Rumlow strolled into the office. Steve stood up looking directly at him with a glare that intensified by the second. He watched as Rumlow passed his kid giving him a high five. 

“Ah of course if it isn't Rogers. What’d your daughter do this time to get my son into trouble.” 

Steve walked up to him getting very close to knock him out then and there. “What’s wrong want to show these kids what real fighting looks like rogers?” Brock tilted his head to the side challenging Steve. 

The head secretary, Ms.Hill stood up leaning over the desk. “Gentlemen do I need to put you in time out as well or can we handle this like adults?” 

Brock scoffed, cocking his head and walking over to his son. Steve walked back to Mary and asked her the question again. What had happened. 

“Austin was being mean to Peter again, but this time he pushed him off the monkey bars. I told him to stop being a jerk and I pushed him but then he scratched my face.” She pointed to the red lines across her cheek. “I was gonna hit him, but Miss. Foster stopped me.” 

Steve was looking over at the Rumlows who acted like the kid had done nothing wrong. He caressed the side of Mary’s face which had a scratch and looked over at the kid who Mary tried to help. Suddenly the doors busted open again and a man in what looked to be in a very expensive suit rushed in. “Oh my god Peter! Are you okay!?” He rushed over to the kid and hugged him. Steve took notice of the way the guy looked, he looked oddly familiar. He had brown hair with an almost perfectly shaved goatee, his face wasn’t bad to look at either. Steve shook his head off those thoughts and put his attention back on Mary. 

It wasn’t long before the Principal walked out, Mr.Fury, or as he liked to be referred to as Director Fury. “Gentlemen come in, you kids stay out.” He opened the door fully and stuck his hand inside gesturing for them to go in. Steve walked in second after Brock last in the Man he didn’t know. 

“I need to get some records and paperwork, I’ll be back in a few moments, try not to rip each other into threads.” He made the comment directed towards Steve and Brock. 

He closed the door and left, the room was silent, at least until Brock opened his mouth. “Don’t even know why we’re here, we all know who’s kid is the problem here.” Steve turned and stuck his finger out, “say one word about my daughter and I’ll make you regret it.” 

Brock didn’t look so fazed, but he grabbed his badge off his belt and shined it, “Rogers I’d watch it, I can have you arrested for threatening an officer faster than you can even think of. Now I don't think CPS would like that, would they?” Steve turned his face around crossing his arms just like Mary. The door opened and in walked Fury holding folders with paper. “Alright let’s get this over with. Now from what the kids said Austin pushed Peter off the monkey bars. Which caused Mary to insert herself into the situation. She went after him resulting in what appears to be a scratch on her face. Ms.Foster said she had to forcefully remove Mary off Austin.” He looked up at all the men waiting for comments. 

“Well, boys will be boys won’t they” Brock said shrugging it off. 

“God a crooked cop that encourages his son to bully. Who would have guessed it.” The brown-haired man spoke up crossing his leg. 

“It’s not my fault your sons weak” 

“Oh listen here, buddy-” 

“Mr.Stark, Officer Rumlow if you don’t mind me saying this, shut the hell up” they all got quiet and all Steve did was connect the dots now realizing who the man was. He was the billionaire who owned and created Stark Industries. That explained the high-end wardrobe. 

“Now Officer Rumlow, Austin will face classroom consequences alongside facing an in-school suspension in my office for a week.” 

Brock rolled his eyes and waved him to stop, “Alright whatever I have to leave considering I’m on duty. I’ll be taking my son with me, and I just hope you’ll give Mary equal punishment if not more.” Steve bit his tongue stopping himself from saying anything. Brock left without saying anything leaving the two remaining fathers. 

“Mr. Rogers, Mary has been having these outbursts for the past few years now.” Steve watched as Fury opened Mary’s file which had too many referrals, more than a 7-year-old should have. “Just last month she punched a kid in the face.” Steve stopped him, “ “Hey she did that because they were picking on another kid and you know damn well Mary never hurt anyone purposely.” 

Fury sighed and closed the file, “I understand, but it’s one too many times that she used violence to help people. I have to give her out of school suspension.” 

“Are you kidding me! That Austin kid terrorizes kids every day, but NO he gets IN school” Steve was beyond angry. “If I may, he’s right. My kid comes home crying at least once a week and I know for a fact it has to do with that demon child. That little girl doesn’t deserve to get punished for trying to help him. I won’t allow it, Fury.” The way Stark said those words is almost as if Fury owed him a favor.

Steve turned to him and Stark gave him a nod. “I can’t just let her off, but I’ll find something else to do instead of suspension. Now I think they’ve waited long enough so you can leave and take your kids with you.” 

They said their goodbye’s and Steve thanked Fury for Mary. Once they were out the door Steve turned to face Stark, “Thank you Mr.Stark for what you did for Mary.” Tony shook his head, “Call me Tony and it’s no problem. Plus I should be thanking your daughter more so. From what I’ve heard she put up a fight for my son and from the looks of it I see where she gets it from.” Steve smiled, turning his head to see Mary next to Peter making sure he was okay. 

Tony called for Peter and as did Steve for Mary. They walked next to each other leaving the school. Steve shot back some glances at Tony catching his eyes a few times. Steve watched as a long black car drove up to the front next to Steve’s bike. He saw Tony tell Peter to get inside and looked like he was waiting to tell Steve something. “Mary go on and get the helmet on I’ll get on in a second.” Mary nodded and walked over to the bike, putting on the little pink helmet she got as a birthday gift. 

Steve walked to where Tony stood, “It was nice to meet you Tony.” he put his hand out to shake Tony's. He took his hand and Tony gave him a somewhat cocky smile, “Ditto, Till we meet again…” 

“Oh uh Steve, Steve Rogers” 

“Well till we meet again Steve” With that Tony walked away into the black car. Steve could tell he was probably turning awfully red from blushing. Who wouldn’t that man had charm. 

He picked Mary up and set her down behind him as he got onto the bike. He put his helmet on and started the bike up. “Papa and Mr.Stark sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G” Mary said giggling and Steve got flustered. “Shut it, kid, now let’s go I have to finish up a car for a client by tonight.” 

They drove off back to the shop and spent the night talking away and eating leftovers like they usually did. Steve couldn’t help but think about Tony, especially what he did for Mary. 

~  
Tony took one more look at the gorgeous blonde man before he headed into the car. Peter was sitting next to him already putting on his seatbelt. "What happened is Pete okay?" Happy his driver asked looking into the mirror to see a shaken up Peter. Tony ruffled Peters's hair helping him to calm down. "Yeah that kid that keeps being mean to him pushed him off the monkey bars. That little girl with a beauty of a father tried to teach him a lesson." Peter giggled at the comment his father made. Happy shook his head, " Refrain from making lewd comments in front of your may I remind you, 7-year-old son." Tony dramatically covered Peter's ears making sure he wasn't gonna hear him, "All I'm saying is if I had the chance I would not mind taking the place of that motorcycle." Happy shot him a glare while Tony chuckled letting go of Peter's ear. Peter innocently tilting his head wondering what his dad was laughing about. 

Other than a banged-up knee Peter was okay so Tony took him out for Ice Cream before heading back to the tower, where they lived. While making their way back home Tony couldn't help but think about that damned Steve Rogers. 

~   
Steve woke up early to go on a run before Mary woke up as he did every morning. He got back just in time to make her a quick scrambled egg. They lived above the auto shop in what used to be an office/breakroom. Steve turned it into a small but comfortable place to live. It wasn't much, but it was home for them. 

Mary was in her usual grumpy, 'I don't want to go to school', mood. Steve ignored it and had her eat so he could go drop her off. While they were leaving Mary turned to him and asked, "Are you gonna meet with Mr.Stark again?" 

Steve's head whipped down to lock eyes with Mary. "Why would I meet with him again?" She rolled her eyes with the utmost sass a 7-year-old has, "You like him I can tell." Steve shook his head and put his hand on his hips. "I just met him yesterday and no I don't like him now hurry up we're gonna be late. Don't need you in any more trouble." She huffed and stayed quiet all the way to school. When Steve left her at the front of the school he saw her have a devilish smile when saying goodbye. Once she was all the way inside he spoke to himself chuckling, "She's gonna be the death of me." 

~

Mary walked into her classroom after having a conversation with Miss. Foster about how she can't play outside in recess anymore and has to have lunch with her instead of in the cafeteria. Mary didn't really care she was just happy Austin had to spend his week with Director Fury. 

She sat down next to Peter who was reading a book about spiders. "Hi Peter" he gave her a small smile and waved back, "Hi Mary thank you for yesterday". Mary just shrugged smiling, "It's no problem."

She crossed her arms waiting for Peter to say something else, but she knew she probably had to be the one to say it. Peter was always a quiet kid. 

"I think my dad likes your dad" she blurted out whispering it slightly. She was surprised when Peter threw his book down and responded, "I think my dad likes yours too!" 

"Really!" Mary happily said as they continued to talk. "Yeah after we got into the car yesterday I heard him say your dad was an um oh! a beauty." Peter said while they both giggled. "My dad kept blushing after speaking to yours. It's obvious they have crushes on each other", Mary spoke. 

"We should help them get together. Adults are very dumb sometimes." Mary said grabbing a piece of paper and marker out. "How are we supposed to help them?" 

"We make a plan duh!" Mary rolled her eyes and uncapped the marker and thought for a moment. "They need to see each other again, but how?" Mary snapped her head, "Oh I know! I'll hit you in the face so then they get called again just like yesterday!" Peter's eye's widened shaking his head, "I don't like that idea let's think of something else." 

"Well my dad fixes cars. Does your dad need to get his car fixed?" Peter thought for a moment shaking his head no, but then he got an idea. "I can try and break it though! Then he'll have to go to your dad to get it fixed." 

"Yes that's a perfect idea!" Mary wrote it down step by step. 

1\. Peter break car   
2\. Peter dad take car to dad works   
3\. dad and dad fall in love

Mary smiled down at the plan as did Peter. She ripped part of the paper and wrote down. 'The Captains auto shop' Steve had Mary remember how to spell his work in case of emergency alongside his number. She gave Peter the paper with the name, "Make sure your dad sees this!" 

"How do you know he'll go though" 

"Tell him Steve works there and if we're right about the crush he'll run there." 

Peter nodded and put the note in his pocket to keep it safe. Miss Foster calmed the class down and started to teach. Throughout class they giggled to one another thinking about the plan. 

Peter went home after school and since Tony was working on one of his projects Peter thought this was his chance. He snuck into the garage where his dad kept his fancy cars. Just like his father he was good at building things, but Peter was better at destroying things.

He slowly took little parts of the car apart bolts here and there. He cut little wires he found in the car. It was fairly easy since it wasn't a high-end car like the ones Tony usually drove. It was an old-timey car his dad never really drove around. 

After a while of trying his hardest in making it look some bad shape he heard footsteps into the garage. "Pete hey are you in here? I was thinking since it's Friday we get the favorite, cheeseburger what'd you think?" Peter got up as quickly as he could and ran off to the other side of the garage where some of his toys were. "There you are kid. So like I said cheeseburgers?" Peter nodded and smiled. "let's get you to your room and wash up."

Peter took his hand as they were walking out he pointed to the car, "The car it's broken!" 

"Pete what are you talking about oh what the fu- uh fudge happen!" He let go of Peters's hand and ran to the car which had wires cut with bolts all around it. There were marks on the tires as if someone tried to poke a hole in them. "I don't have time to fix it myself" Tony dragged his hands through his hair. 

"Peter do you have something to do with this." He asked turning to his son who was reaching for his pocket. 

"Uh I don't know, but I know where to fix it!" he grabbed a ripped piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him. It looked like a kid's handwriting, but it wasn't Peters. "The captain's auto shop?" 

"Uhm I found it on- on the street Steve works there. Mary's dad." 

Tony crossed his arms, "If you found it on the street how'd you know who works there." Peter was fidgeting his hands looking down. Tony didn't want to yell at Peter so he just sighed and had him go to his room. He had an inkling on what was going on so he thought 'what the hell'. 

"I guess I'll be paying this auto shop a visit tomorrow," he said quietly to himself. He put the paper in his pocket and headed to Peter's room. 

Somehow he knew this was probably set up in some way, but he didn't mind. He was gonna get to see that blue-eyed beauty again, and he wasn't complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up late Saturday to finish the car he had due. He didn’t bother to wake Mary up letting her sleep in. Bucky, his best friend, and one of his employees had the day off so he had to work twice as hard to finish it on time. After 3 hours of working on the bottom part he got up to feel all the oil and grime on his shirt. 

Since he hadn’t had the money to pay for the air conditioning bill it was extremely hot. He shed his shirt and got back to work on the hood of the car. He was grabbing a wrench on the table when he heard steps and a knock on the door. He hadn’t bothered to look up, still fixing a bolt, “Captain’s auto shop, what can I do for you?”

“Well I was hoping for some auto repairs, but from what I see it might turn into a magic mike show.” 

Steve’s head shot up causing himself to hit his head on the top of the car. “Fuck” he looked up and made eye contact with Tony. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again especially in his shop. 

“Hey Rogers.” 

“Hey uh Hi Mr.Stark I mean Tony hey. What are you doing here?” 

“Car needs fixing and I’ve been told you run a great place here. I also brought Peter thought it’d be nice to have a little playdate with Mary. Unless she’s busy with whatever 7-year-olds do.” 

“Oh, Uhm yeah sure let me go get her and probably get a shirt on.” 

Tony watched as Steve ran inside and as quickly as he could up the stairs. He called Mary down while he grabbed his cleanest shirt and tried to take as much sweat and oil off of him. Mary walked down the steps and into the garage to see Peter and Tony. She smiled and ran over to Peter. 

“Come on I’ll show you the toys I have,” she said, pulling him to the corner of the shop where a small table with few toys stood. Tony smiled looking over at his son, the smile grew wider as he saw Steve walk over to him.

“So hey.” Steve put his hand out and Tony quickly went to shake it. He felt weird like shocks went through him when Tony touched him. 

“Hey so the car should be here soon, and ah there it is.” Steve watched as a black car towed a beautiful red Edsel Corsair. Steve couldn’t help but eye the car that he would honestly marry if he could. 

“Wow I mean this a classic!” 

“1958 baby” Tony responded coolly as he watched Steve’s reaction to the car. 

“I’m honored to even be in its presence. I haven’t seen a car like this in a while. What happened to it? looks fine to me.” 

“I’ll tell you in a second. Happy you can head back to the tower or actually just go home take the day off I’ll wait for the car to be fixed so I can take Peter on a ride.” Steve heard the man who unhooked the chain keeping the car connected to the black one yell out an "ok boss."

Tony strolled back to where Steve was, “Well I don’t actually know what happened. But there's scratches and a few bolts where on the bottom of the car and I don’t know where they go. Don’t want to risk anything being wrong with it so here I am.” He passed a bag of bolts to Steve which he took with a confused look.

Steve slid his hand across the car taking in every detail noticing little things. “Looks like a 7-year-old when ham on it to me.” Steve laughed thinking it was a joke, but from the way Tony raised his eyebrow at Peter who was playing with Mary it seemed like that’s what happened. 

“I’m guessing that’s actually exactly what happened. From the looks of it doesn’t seem like it’ll take long latest give me 20 minutes” 

“Sounds great mind if I wait here. I kind of forgot to ask before sending my driver off.” 

Steve looked around embarrassed that he didn’t have anywhere to keep him comfortable, he’s Tony Stark for crying out loud he’s not used to this. “Yeah yeah that’s fine with me. I don’t really have a waiting room or anything, but I can get you a stool?” 

“That’s fine with me,” Tony responded standing around at the worn-down shop. 

Steve ran to a closet and pulled out a dusty stool trying to clean it as fast as he could before setting it down next to the car. He gestured to it and Tony smiled awkwardly thanking him before sitting down crossing one leg over the other. 

Steve didn’t know what else to say so he grabbed the mechanics seat and slid under the car. While he was checking for whatever bolts or wires were missing or cut he heard Tony speak up. 

“So the Captain’s Auto Shop? You a secret pirate or something”

Steve chuckled, “Not exactly” he used his foot to point at the center of a wall which had the US Army flag and pictures of him and a few other soldiers. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry should’ve guessed that. Uh thank you for your service.” 

“No problem.”

“I’ve got a friend, well best friend in the service right now too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yup Mr. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes of the Air Force. He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s my pain in the ass.” Tony said laughing at his words. 

“Is he overseas?” Steve usually hated small talk, but with Tony he could small talk all day. 

“Yeah can’t recall where he is right now though. Enough about him though, are you really ranked captain? I mean that takes at least 4 or 5 years in the service doesn’t it and it's very competitive to earn that rank from what I know.”

“Yeah I was given rank on my second tour in Kuwait. I was honorably discharged just a couple months after so I wasn’t captain for long, but the name kind of stuck.” 

“I can see why Captain Rogers has a good ring to it.” 

“I’ll take the compliment. You mind passing me the wrench it’s the red on-” 

“Lug or Monkey?” 

Steve was a little baffled, “uh Monkey please and thank you.” Tony reached down passing the wrench to his hands. 

“You know tools who would have guessed.” 

“Not just a pretty face Rogers.” 

Steve suddenly remembered who he was talking to, a 15-year-old MIT graduate, and the mind behind every Stark Industries invention. “I completely forgot I must’ve looked so stupid asking for something by its color. I mean of course you would know.”

“It’s alright no worries.”

As he worked on tightening the bolts and checking the rest of the car he realized he didn’t know how Tony even found his place. “I probably should’ve asked this first, but how did you find my auto shop. I mean I don’t recall telling you and you don’t seem like the type to stroll down this neck of the woods.” 

“Oh I completely forgot to tell you my working theory. Well last night I walked into my garage to find Peter on the floor and surprisingly found my car like this. He says he had absolutely nothing to do with it, but the pen and pencil marks on the door say otherwise. Nonetheless he consequently had a little paper he ‘found on the street’ with your auto shop's name.” 

Tony took a little paper from his pocket and Steve got up to grab it. It was definitely Mary’s writing he could tell by remembering the night he had her rewrite it so she didn’t forget. He sighed looking over at her as she and Peter were whispering to one another and giggling. 

“So I’m guessing those rascals made this plan. I just feel bad the car had to endure the mighty wrath of Peter.” Both men chuckled as Steve handed the paperback. 

“I think it’s mostly Mary, she has a working theory of her own too.” 

“Ah interesting, what’s the theory.” 

“I’ll let you know once the experiments conclude.” Steve smiled turning his head looking directly into Tony’s eyes. He turned slightly red after just staring back and forth for a solid minute. He coughed turning his head to the car. “So um I fixed all the bolts that were loose and made sure to check for any issues, but it looks good to me now. You might want to get a professional to paint over some of the scratches. I wouldn’t want to mess this gorgeous car up.” 

Tony stood up peering over to see the car looking good again. “How much?” he said, reaching for his wallet. 

“It’s on the house. I mean it wasn’t a big job so there’s no point in charging you.” Steve quickly said. 

“Oh no come on let me pay for it.” 

“I’m serious Tony it’s alright” he said nodding no to Tony’s card. 

“Fine, how about I repay you with dinner tomorrow. I can’t let you go without giving you nothing.” 

Steve gulped not knowing if he could say yes or no. He didn’t have the money for a sitter right now and he didn’t want to ask his friends to give up their Sunday night. 

“I don’t know if I could leave Mary on a Sunday. It’s a school night and she chooses dessert and she's very aggressive when it comes to her cookies.” 

“How about I’ll bring food and Peter to where you live. I’ll make sure to bring cookies.” Tony called Peter who Mary followed right behind. Both kids looked up waiting. 

Steve smiled and caressed Mary’s hair, “How do you feel about Peter and Mr.Stark coming to join us for dinner tomorrow, he promised cookies.” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Both kids said jumping up and down which caused both men to smile at them. 

“Alright well we’ll see you both then, Pete get in the car.” He said as Peter waved goodbye to Mary who followed him to the car. “Where do you live by the way?” 

“Oh uhm here. Well upstairs but here.” Steve said rubbing the back of his neck waiting for a weird reaction from Tony. 

“Alright well that makes it easier then. I’ll see you tomorrow Rogers.” He got into his car but not before giving Steve a wink. Mary waved to Peter the entire time they drove out of the garage. Once Tony was out of sight Steve ran his hands through his hair smiling.

“Did you kiss?” 

“What no!? And you missy are in trouble for this little spectacle you made.” 

“That’s not fair! I got you a date with your crush.” She stomped her leg and crossed her arms just like Steve did. 

“He’s not my crush and this also isn’t a date Mary. Now go upstairs and get cleaning. We have guests tomorrow. I’ll be up in a minute to help. I just gotta call a client, alright?.”

She huffed in response walking away and up the stairs. 

They spent that day cleaning and making sure everything looked presentable. Steve didn’t know why he was putting so much effort it’s not like he had a crush on Tony Stark. 

The next day Bucky and Sam both went in for work, but it was just sitting around waiting for a customer. Steve had been thinking about the dinner tonight, it wasn’t a date like he told Mary, but he still felt nervous. 

“What’s up with you,” Bucky said nodding to Steve who was in the middle of a daydream. Before he could answer Mary walked out running to Bucky, “Daddy has a date tonight!” Bucky picked Mary spinning her around as she giggled then it hit him what she said. “Who has a date tonight?!” 

Sam and Bucky both turned to him, “It’s not a date she has a wild imagination. Tony Stark and his son are coming over. I fixed his car for him yesterday and he’s repaying with dinner. It's honestly more for the kids to hang out.” 

“Woah Woah Woah, am I going crazy or did you just say Tony Stark. As in Tony Stark the billionaire who owns stark industries.” 

“Uh yeah that’s the one.” 

“You fixed his car yesterday and didn’t feel the need to tell us?” 

“I was surprised too. I mean I met him on Friday at Mary’s school who almost got suspended by the way.” 

Bucky gave Mary one of his disappointed looks while she crossed her arms. “Austin deserved to get tackled!” 

“Oh it was Rumlows kid. I'm proud then!” he gave her a high five while Steve just rolled his eyes. 

“Continue with the story Cap,” Sam said, taking a sip from his water bottle. 

“Well it was Tony’s kid who Mary stood up for and he got her out of the suspension. Apparently her and Peter, his son, made a little plan which resulted in his car needing to be slightly patched up and so he came in. Offered to bring Peter and food for dinner tonight cause I wouldn’t let him pay.” 

“You didn’t let him pay!? He’s a billionaire! Do you really need-” Bucky covered Mary’s ears, “Do you really need to bang him that badly?” 

“Buck!” Steve said gesturing to a confused Mary. “Oh she can’t hear!,” he said, uncovering her ears. 

“Either way, I don't want her to accidentally hear something and me having to get a call from school wondering why my 7-year-old daughter is being corrupted with foul language.” 

“You didn’t answer my question” Bucky said as Mary ran off to play with her toys. 

“It wasn’t about that Buck I just didn’t want him to think I was taking advantage of his financial status, plus it honestly took less than 20 minutes to finish.” 

“Do you like him though?”

Steve sighed, running his hands through his face, “I don’t I mean I've had a total of 2 conversations with him, and also you’re turning into Mary, she keeps saying I have a crush on him.” Bucky laughed hearing the little dilemma Steve was having. 

“Hey at least she understands the whole attraction to both genders thing” Steve shrugged agreeing. “Yeah I guess so, but I hope she doesn’t think any time I’m nice to a guy it means I’m in love with him. Anyways can we please talk about something else? How’s Natasha, buck?” 

“She’s hot.” 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

“You think my girlfriends hot? You better watch it bird brain before I kill you in your sleep.” 

“Oh please everyone thinks she’s hot and I could easily kill you before you kill me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky tackled Sam to the ground in a play fight while Mary ran over chanting “Fight fight fight!” Steve just sat back and watched, smiling at his little chaotic family. 

They only had one client the rest of the day so Steve closed early letting them take the rest of the day off. He had realized he didn’t know when Tony was coming since he didn’t give him a specific time so he got in the shower at 6:15. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was trying too hard, but he didn’t want to look like he didn’t care. He just put on his jeans and a plain grey shirt which he ironed for no specific reason. He fixed his hair making sure it looked fine and put on some cologne. He sighed realizing how it looked like he was getting ready for a date, but he just repeated to himself that it wasn’t. 

While he went to check his phone he got a text from Bucky. 

Bucky: Have fun on your date ;) Natasha says hi

Steve just rolled his eyes and put his phone down a few seconds later he heard booms on the doors from the garage. He ran down knowing it was Tony. He opened the garage door and there stood Tony. He was holding 2 pizza boxes and a bag of those 2-liter sodas. Peter was smiling looking up at Steve holding a giant box full of cookies, he remembered. 

“Hey, Uh here let me help you” he said, grabbing the bag and box from Peter's hand. “Follow me,” he said and they did. They went through the door up the stairs leading into the little place Steve and Mary called home. 

He had a small table in the kitchen with 2 seats since only he and Mary ever sat there. Tony sat the pizza’s down while Steve called for Mary. He set the bags and cookies down to grab the paper plates from the shelf. He set them down on the table and Mary came in saying 'hi' to Peter and Tony. 

“Dad can me and Peter eat in our room.” 

“Yeah sure just make sure not to spill anything.” Mary smiled, grabbing her slices and drink. 

“Me and my dad share a room together!” 

“Really that’s so cool! Did you hear daddy they share a room! We should do that too.”

Steve took a sharp breath smiling at Peter’s comment. He knew most parents don’t share a room with their kid, but that’s what they had. 

“I’ll think about it. Now run along munchkins and Peter remember no spilling.” Tony said ruffling his hair. Steve sat down watching them walk to the room. 

He sighed, grabbing a slice for himself and turning over to Tony. 

“She’s a cute kid,” Tony said, pouring coke into his cup. 

“Thanks, so is Peter. He seems like a good kid.” Steve said, taking a bite of the pizza.

“He is, but he’s real smart too. He’s actually going through a spider phase right now. He will not stop talking about them, Wolfs, Huntsman, Widows name a spider and he’ll give you 10 fun facts about them.” Steve chuckled looking over to see the kids laughing and watching the TV. 

“Excuse my rudeness I haven’t even said thank you. So thank you for the dinner and dessert.” 

“Oh it was nothing I’m glad I was able to repay you for the car.” Steve smiled in return. “So you ride?” Steve coughed almost choking on his drink. “Hm?!” he said, trying to clean the soda from his chin. “You ride a motorcycle right? I saw it on Friday as we were leaving.” 

“Oh- Oh yeah mhm. It’s my pride and joy second to Mary of course,” he said turning red from what he thought Tony meant. 

“I’m not one for motorcycles, but that was one pretty bike.” 

“‘Thank you and yeah it’s a hell of a bike. I have plans to go on a road trip with Mary once she is a bit older of course.” Tony nodded and grabbed another slice. 

“So you say you were honorably discharged from the Army right?” 

“Oh yeah that’s right.” 

“I don’t mean to pry, but you said you had barely been ranked, Captain. What happened?” 

“Oh well uh I was serving Kuwait as I told you, and while on a mission we got ambushed by a terrorist organization. One of my best friends was actually in the seat next to me when we got hit with a grenade. He lost his arm trying to get out; he works here with me actually.” Steve watched as Tony stayed intently listening to the story. “But uh we went down and while they shot back at us I stood in the line of fire dragging the attention away from those already injured. God knows I have the scars to prove it.” Steve said chuckling while Tony had half a frown half a smile on. 

“They say they discharged me because I served enough time with the Army and did a heroic action that saved men from being captured and killed. I know why they actually pushed the discharge so much.” 

“Why?” 

“Well Mary was born around that same time, she was a few weeks old. I got a letter while I was getting treated that Mary’s mom, my I guess ex-fiancee had k- had passed. My general found out and pushed to get me discharged so I could get back home.” 

“I’m so sorry about that, Steve I really am,” Tony said, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault, but thank you.” Steve sighed and grabbed another sip of his drink wanting to defuse the vibe that had been set. 

“So why did you want to open an auto shop?” 

“No particular reason. I mean I was already somewhat good at fixing up trucks while in the Army and my friend Bucky losing the arm and all wasn’t helping him get a job. So I got the money and opened this place up. This used to be a breakroom apparently, but I turned it into a very small I guess homey apartment for Mary.” 

“It sounds like a nice deal. You can never be late to work and you don’t have to worry about traffic.” Steve laughed as did Tony, and Steve couldn’t help but watch in detail how beautiful Tony looked laughing. He snapped himself out of thoughts. 

“So let’s talk about you now.” 

“Oh goody.”

“Tell me about what you do,” Steve asked and Tony started to go off on his new inventions and plans. How much he hated investors' cranky attitude, and so on so forth. Steve liked the way Tony spoke so passionately about his work and especially Peter. He took notice of how his eyes brightened along with his smile when talking about him. 

While they laughed over a childhood story Tony was saying Steve checked his watch, 8:56. It was far too late for Mary to be awake. 

“I hate to put an end to the evening, but it’s close to 9 and the kid’s got school tomorrow.” 

“Damn you’re right, Peter come on!” They heard both kids huff in annoyance as they walked out. 

“I’m not tired!” Peter said walking up to Tony while swaying back and forth ready to pass out on the couch.

“Mhm, whatever you say Petey. Tell Mr.Rogers and Mary thank you for having us.” 

“Goodbye and thank you for having us Mr.Rogers. I’ll see you tomorrow Mary.” 

Mary waved at Peter yawning. 

“Say thank you for dinner and cookies Mary.” 

“Thank you for cookies and Pizza Mr.Stark.”

Tony took Peter’s hand and looked up at Steve. “Oh before I forget here” Tony said, grabbing a card from his back pocket. “I never use these cards, finally putting them to good use.” Steve looked at the Stark Industries card which had Tony's personal phone number on it. 

“Text me or call me whenever. This was nice we could do it again, kiddos or no kiddos.” He smiled as Steve escorted them outside. He waved back at Tony as he left his eyesight. 

Steve locked all the doors to the doors and smiled to himself seeing the image of Tony laughing in his mind. He went back up and cleaned up the kitchen leaving as it was. He made his way to the bedroom to find Mary asleep on the bed. He picked her up quietly, setting her into sheets with a blanket. He got into his pajamas, turned the lights off, and went to sleep as he wondered when would be the next time he saw Tony again, not that he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it so far!  
> Comment anything you want I love feedback  
> Stay Safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up to hear his alarm ringing loudly in his ear. He groaned and rubbed his eyes hitting snooze. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see Mary who was peacefully sleeping next to him. He kissed her forehead and yawned getting up to go make her breakfast. As he stretched his shoulder he took a double look at the clock. His eyes widened seeing it was 8:00 am, Mary was supposed to be walking into school at this time. 

“Shit, Mary! Wake up you’re late!” he said quickly getting up to make her something quick to eat. He ran to the kitchen and sighed opening their small fridge to see he forgot to go grocery shopping over the weekend. He grabbed 2 cookies and what was left of the milk setting it on the table. He ran into the room changing his pants and struggling to do that while looking for a shirt. He turned to see Mary groaning about not wanting to go. 

“I don’t need school.” 

“Yes, you do now let’s go. Chop Chop!” he said looking for her clothes and throwing them onto the bed. 

“No!” she stood her ground throwing the sheet over her head. “Mary either you get up now or I take you to school like that.” She groaned and reluctantly got up getting changed. She was giving him the silent treatment in the kitchen while he told her to eat. 

“Mary you can give me all the silent treatment you want but you have to eat” she shrugged and grabbed the cookie rolling her eyes. He crouched down and brushed her hair back making sure her hair didn’t look messy. He put it into a tight ponytail and gave a kiss on her head. 

The moment she finished eating he grabbed her bag and carried her down the stairs as fast as he could. He opened the garage doors and sat Mary in front of him on the bike. Before he left he ran into Bucky. 

“Isn’t the kid supposed to be in school by now?”

“Yeah, I'll be back in a few. Open up and check if we have any appointments.”

He flipped the helmet down and drove out. He went as fast as he could while remaining safe for Mary. He quickly parked in front of the school and took Mary’s hand running in. He went inside breathing heavily, but not as much as Mary. He caught her teacher Ms.Foster taking papers to the office. 

“Ms.Foster! I’m so sorry we’re late I had some issues with my alarm and it’s my faul-”

“It’s alright, it’s alright don’t worry I’ll take her to class with me.” she grabbed Mary’s hand and smiled at her. He passed Mary’s bag and gave her a quick thank you before turning down to Mary. 

“I love you, have a good day.” She was still giving the silent treatment so he just huffed and placed a kiss on her forehead before thanking Ms. Foster again. He walked back to his bike more calmly now and sighed. He made his way back to the shop seeing Bucky finish a call with a client most likely. 

He got off-putting his helmet on the rack and walking over to Bucky. “Anything for today?” 

“Nope, it was a cancellation,” Bucky said, crossing his arms while Steve took a long breath and erased the appointment on the whiteboard.

“Alright well, then another day of waiting I guess.” He sat down while Bucky stared him down as if he was waiting for something. 

“What?” 

“What do you mean what? Tell me what happened last night.” 

Steve groaned and threw a rag at Bucky, “Nothing happened, he brought pizza we ate. Kids had fun and we talked about random stuff that’s it.” 

“Well, what’d you talk about?” 

“Nothing much my discharge, army, the shop. His work, kids normal stuff I guess.” 

“Does he know about Peggs?” 

Steve nodded slowly, “He doesn’t know the details, but yeah.” Bucky patted his shoulder with a sympathetic smile. 

“Did you make a move on him?” 

“Oh yeah sure right after I told him about my dead fiance.” Steve snapped.

Bucky sighed, “I’m sorry. No, I didn’t I mean he's probably got a girlfriend or a secret wife up in that tower of his. So no, I didn’t make a move.” 

“Doubt it, but whatever you say.” He said, spinning a tool on his hand. 

“He gave me his number.” Steve spit out quickly making Bucky smirk. 

“So he made the move on you.” 

“I’d hardly call it that. Probably just for the kids to hang out again.” 

“Did he say that?” before Steve could answer he just nodded no. “What exactly did he say then?” Steve reminisced to Tony’s words. 

“He said he’d like to do it again, kids or no kids,” Steve said quietly. Bucky dropped the tool in his hand and grabbed Steve’s collar. “You idiot he was totally making a pass at you! He practically told you to ask him out!” 

Steve just nodded no not wanting to make assumptions. _'It’s not like Tony Stark would like some guy like me'._

“I’m just saying Peggs would want you to move on.” 

“You act like I haven’t gone out before. I’ve been on plenty of dates!” 

“Sharon doesn’t count she turned out to be a lesbian” Steve rolled his eyes knowing he was right. Maybe he hadn’t gotten out a lot, but that’s because he has the only person he needs in his life, Mary. “Let's drop it, alright?”

“Whatever you say punk,” Bucky said heading out to organize the tools again. Steve sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out the card Tony gave him. He took his phone out and dialed the first 3 digits, but he stopped himself. ‘ _ It’s too soon I can’t just call him the day after seeing him.’  _ he thought to himself putting his phone away. He decided to wait at least a few days before reaching out, it was not like Tony was waiting for him to call or anything. 

A week and a half had passed since that day and Steve hadn’t called Tony once. He had almost forgotten he had his number. It was Thursday and he was closing up when he reached for the lock and the same card fell out. He picked it up and locked the doors. He thought maybe now was reasonable enough time to call him. He dialed the number and although he hesitated, he clicked the call button. It rang a few times and Steve tapped his foot anxiously. He was about to end the call when he heard it pick up. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh hey Tony this is Steve uhm Rogers, Steve Rogers don’t know if you remember me.” Steve slapped himself mentally thinking how stupid he sounds. 

“How could I forget a guy like you, Rogers. I’d been waiting to see when I’d get a call from you.” 

Steve sighed wanting to apologize, ' _ Sorry I’m acting like a teenage girl who waits days to call'. _

“Yeah, I’m sorry it’s just work and Mary. Just a little busy I bet you know how that is.” 

“Of course no worries, so what can I do for you.” 

“Oh well I was just wondering well every once in a while I let Mary pick a place to go and well we go there on Friday after school. Get her ice cream or something and then we pick a place for dinner. I was just thinking that maybe Peter would like to join us, and well obviously you too unless you’re busy I get it. It’s the aquarium and well It’ll be fun” Steve spoke quickly waiting for the rejection. 

“Well it’s been a while since I’ve been to the aquarium and I think Peter would love it” 

Steve let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in the entire time. 

“Oh great! Well, we could meet at the front gates at 4:30, is that okay?” 

“Sounds great we’ll see you then- Peter put that down! I’ll see you tomorrow Rogers bye” He hung up before Steve could say goodbye, but listening to the last part of the call he wasn’t gonna hold it against him. He could feel the dorkish smile across his face, but he didn’t know why he was so happy Tony said yes. He heard Mary call out his name probably over dinner so he made his way upstairs smiling the whole way there. 

The afternoon of the next day came by quickly as Steve went to pick up Mary. She smiled running over to Steve hugging him. “Peter told me he’s coming with us to the aquarium! Is that true?” 

“Yeah, he and his dad are meeting us there which is why we need to hurry home.” He set her in front of him on the bike and made his way back to the garage. He changed his shirt and grabbed a satchel which had 2 journals and pencils. He grabbed a jacket for Mary and they walked back down. 

“Sam, you can still lock upright?” 

“Yeah yeah, you guys go have fun.” 

Steve smiled and they got back on the bike and drove off to New York's aquarium. He parked his bike and they made way to the gate. He looked around till he finally saw Peter and Tony standing around waiting. He smiled and he walked over letting Mary run after them first. Steve heard Mary say hi and start giggling with Peter. 

“Hey Tony how um how are you?” 

“I’m doing good Captain, and yourself?” 

“Better than ever” Steve could tell he had that dorkish smile on him again. He just couldn’t help it. “So we should get inside” Tony nodded and they all walked inside. They walked to the ticket purchase area. As they waited in line Steve counted up the money he had to have.  _ ‘Why is it so god damn expensive to see some colorful fish?’  _ he thought to himself. They all walked up to the booth and the lady asked “how many?” 

“Four, 2 adults and 2 kids please.” As she typed on the computer he grabbed his military ID out sliding over the table. 

“Thank you for your service, Mr.Rogers.” She said, giving him a smile after looking at the ID.

“I appreciate that thank you,” he said as he could see Tony giving him a small smile. 

“Alright well with the military discount included the total is 101.82 dollars, cash or credit?” Steve thought for a moment wondering if he had enough cash on him. “Cas-”

“Credit” he heard Tony say as he slid a platinum credit card. 

“Tony you don’t have to pay for the tickets, I invited you.” Steve suddenly felt very embarrassed because he took so long to think, maybe Tony thought he was waiting for him to pay. 

“Nonesess Rogers I want to. Thank you” he said as he took the tickets and receipt back. 

“Let me pay for our tickets Tony, you didn’t have to do that.” Steve had his ‘pleading puppy dog eyes’ as Bucky liked to say on. 

“If it’s so important to you, I’ll let you pay for dinner. Now the fish await us, let's not let the rascals wait any longer.” Steve chuckled nodding as the kids dragged them through the line for metal detectors. They all passed by and checked inside Steve’s satchel when finally they made it into the aquarium. 

“Come on let's go I can see the fish!” Mary said getting ready to bolt over to the tanks. They all walked over to tanks that had weird bluefish. “Did you bring the books dad?” Steve nodded taking out 2 sketchbooks. A smaller one which was Mary’s and the bigger one for Steve. He handed her the purple pencil she chose and she began trying to draw the fish she liked. She ripped out a paper for Peter and Steve handed him a pencil. 

“Didn’t know we were going all artsy today.” 

“Oh yeah well whenever we go out to places like this we bring these sketchbooks out. Draw whatever we like about the place we’re in.” Steve said. 

“You draw?” 

“Oh well, I guess I mean it’s not all that good.” 

“I don’t believe you let me see a few of them.” Steve was reluctant but handed him the sketchbook. He watched as Tony flipped through sketches of landscapes, Mary, and other things he’s drawn. Steve watched as Tony smiled and had his eye’s wide. “These are incredible Steve! I mean you’ve got real talent here.” 

“Oh come on you act like I’m Monet”

“Well, he would’ve been scared at the talent right here, just saying.” Steve just laughed and tried to keep down the blush that was making its way across his cheeks. He handed him the sketchbook back and they kept walking. 

They were finished walking around the aquarium in about 2 and a half hours. During that time Tony had already bought the kids each a stuffed animal, candy, and bought Mary a necklace with a dolphin on it. As they all left the aquarium they watched as Peter and Mary ran around. 

“You shouldn’t have spoiled Mary like that I mean she didn’t need a walrus stuffed animal.” 

“You’re no fun Rogers plus let me be, I like spoiling these kids.” They both chuckled when Peter and Mary came up. 

“Dad, can we go get burgers from the place we like? The one near your old school.” Mary asked, smiling. Steve looked over at Tony before saying yes. 

“Count me in Rogers, me and my boy are suckers for cheeseburgers.” 

“Alright well here let me send you the address and we’ll meet you there.” Steve took his phone out and sent him the address. 

“See you there Rogers’” 

They each walked to their vehicles and Steve put all their belongings in the back while putting on the helmets and making Mary put on her jacket. They drove off making way to the small diner that Steve used to go to all the time. They got to the place first so they waited outside to see yet another one of Tony’s cars drive up to park next to his bike. Tony and Peter got out meeting with them again. 

Steve opened the door for Peter and Mary letting them walk in first then Tony. 

“You used to go to school around here I hear?” 

“Yeah the high school I went to is not that far away. Used to spend a lot of my time here-” He was cut off guard as he ran into someone. 

“Watch where you’re- oh if it isn’t Rogers.” 

“Rumlow,” Steve said, glaring back at the man in front of him. Mary and Peter had already sat down thank god. He watched as Rumlow turned his head to see Tony next to him, he scoffed.

‘Can’t say I’m surprised” 

“If you’re gonna say something go ahead and say it.” 

“Oh I’m good plus I need to get going.” He looked around the diner and gave a sly smile. “Being here brings back memories right Rogers?” He walked past Steve who was close to clocking him in his stupid face. He took a deep breath and walked over to Mary and Peter. 

“No you two sit there.” Peter pointed to the other booth. 

“Are we not allowed here,” Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

“Nope you aren’t go go now,” Mary said smiling and Steve gave her an ‘I know what you’re trying to do’ look. To be frank he wasn’t gonna mind it. 

“Alright fine,” Steve said walking over to the booth who was followed by Tony. They sat down in front of each other and ordered their food along with drinks. “Not that it’s any of my business, but what happened back there.”

Steve rubbed his face and sighed, “Me and him have well history you could say.” 

“Ooh, bitter ex’s” Tony joked as Steve’s eyes widened. 

“I’d rather die,” Steve said chuckling. “But uh no we used to go to school together. Since we were kids, and well he used to bully me, all the way through high school.” He watched as Tony’s posture changed and he seemingly had a sympathetic and almost protective set of eyes. “I was a weak kid, never was the quote on quote cool kid. Never really had any friends except for my pal Bucky, who I told you a little bit about last time. But uh Rumlow he always picked on me and when he meant memories it was because almost every time I was here he would find me and beat me up in the alleyways nearby.” 

“ Like father like son.” 

“Yeah which is why I always taught Mary to never let anyone be mean to her, and to protect others.” 

“Like my Petey,” he said, frowning as he looked over to see them playing with straws. “He acts like he hates you.”

“That he does.” Steve saw Tony’s face of confusion and he realized maybe he should explain. “Well, uhm Senior year apparently I had hit puberty and well-grown a lot. Enough that people stopped messing with me other than teasing here and there. Brock had a girlfriend, Peggy Carter, she was the prettiest girl in school along with nicest and fiercest. They broke up a few months into senior year. I had always had a crush on her and thought hey maybe now’s my chance. She said yes to dating me and well we went to prom together, moved in together after school was over. While she studied here I left for the Army. She was pregnant, with Mary and well. I told you she passed, and I was overseas when it happened. Brock blames me for her death. Say’s if she had stayed with him none of that would’ve happened. He might be right about that.” 

Tony put his hand over Steve’s and turned his head. “Don’t listen to what idiots like him say. I may not know what happened, but I have a strong feeling it wasn’t your fault. And my gut rarely fails me.” 

Steve chuckled now realizing they were close to holding hands. The waitress came back with their drinks making them both jump back letting go. Steve had a small blush over his cheeks and Tony had a sly smile. They changed the subject onto Tony talking about his day and more of what he does.

Tony was telling a story about him and his friend Rhodey, but he couldn’t get past the first part without wheezing with laughter. Steve smiled just by looking at it. His laugh was joyous, loud, and carefree. Steve kept a visual of it in his mind remembering every detail. He was gonna storm back home and draw it in his sketchbook, it was by far the most beautiful thing he had seen all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been so long since I've updated and I'm sorry for the delay. I had a lot of personal issues to work through the past 2 weeks and I had no motivation to write, but I felt a lot better today so I was able to write out this chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it please leave a comment I love feedback  
> Stay Safe


End file.
